borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitting's Elephant Gun
Varieties Pre-Patch 1.3 = 150% Critical Hit Damage Post-Patch 1.3 = 200% Critical Hit Damage |image = Whitting's Elephant Gun happypal.png }} |image = Fry Whitting's Elephant Gun.png }} |image = Lunar Archivist's Whitting's Elephant Gun - Crappy Screenshot.png }} After 2nd Playthrough? um, how does one obtain this gun w/o the mission? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Think it can drop off of skagzilla after finishing playthrough 2. A couple other weapons drop off of their corresponding bosses as well (as opposed to being a reward for the quest that leads to them), but I can't think of them specifically at the moment - Effedup 07:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::thank you. i was completely unaware of that phenomenon. having picked off skagzilla 4+ times i had given it up as a bad job. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 07:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to clarify... "can ''drop"? In playthrough 2.5 I've killed Skagzilla often (if I had to guess, around a dozen times), and never picked it up. Of course randomization, chance, fortune, etc. I just want to know if I'm wasting my time. Thanks! - Zabcheckmate :Farm Skagzilla using the method shown in the video at the bottom of the Skagzilla page. It's easier that way. Anyways, after a few times that way, I picked one up. Just keep trying, I don't think it's all that rare. -- Claptrap 20:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) So... Just to update. On my 23rd try (I did count this time) it did drop Whitting's Elephant Gun. I'm not sure if it was supposed to be this difficult to get... but hey, I do like this gun. Zabcheckmate 03:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hi guys, that lvl 69 elephant gun was lvled up to lvl 69 if not made by some one, pretty sure its impossible to get a lvl 68+ one of thoose. a little sad no one has noticed sooner. xxx galarimfighter xxx @Galarimfighter XXX, I just killed level 70 Skagzilla (as a level 69) about 15 times and he dropped a blue quality level 68 Whitting's Elephant Gun. So it is possible. Here's the stats for anybody who cares: 1591 Damage 98.3 Accuracy 0.6 Fire Rate 113% Damage 200% Critical Hit Damage -Cragley Other Version I have a purple version of this gun, found in a red crate somewhere in the Dahl Headlands (I forget exactly where, it was a bandit camp or something), 247 damage, 98.3% accuracy, 0.8 fire rate. The level requirement's only 13 as well. --Tobbsdasock 02:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I, too, have a purple version, obtained as the quest reward. 263/98.5%/0.6, but, unusually, +200% critical hit damage. Goetter 18:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Most likely all the examples on this page were added pre-patch 1.3.0, which buffed the crit bonuses on all snipers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Scope? While the article makes it sound like the scope is hit or miss, I have yet to see one. Great for taking down Mothrakk. --Feel the BURN! 18:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree it makes it sound like it can have a scope, and I also have yet to find one with a scope.Thinking about taking it off.--Wee!Woohoo!Broccoli! 18:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Whitting's Elephant Gun will never be generated legitimately with a scope, because the Sight part contains the damage booster "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.UniqueParts.ShepsElephantGun_sight_none". --Nagamarky 16:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Is there any specific reason why the lvl 40 version is the most valuable? Skagzilla Drop? So, does Skagzilla drop a Whitting's Elephant Gun every time he is killed in PT 2.5? If not, should this page really be in the category "Guaranteed Drops"? The same goes for The Dove, Patton, and some others in this category that are far from "guaranteed" as far as I know. -- Claptrap 01:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a "Guarenteed drop" because you get it for the quest, no matter what. Not because it's a literal drop. And I've never seen Skagzilla drop it in PT2.5, becase... I've never killed him in 2.5... Beetle179 01:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I have killed Skagzilla twice in Playthrough 2.5and recieved the level 48 version of the gun upon the 2nd kill. I've yet to see it anywhere else though... The-Dreamcaster 12:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Killed Skagzilla seven times in playthrough 2.5 and got the level 41 version and that's it. And getting a quest reward is not the same as a drop. Drop literally means drop, as in something a enemy do. A quest reward is not a drop, and therefor this shouldn't be listed under guarenteed drops....Bllets 16:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) As i said in the comment seen below, i have been farming skagzilla, after i received my 1st within the next 10 tries i received the elephant gun 3 more times and they were all the same, is their a legit higher damage gun yet to be looted or is the best gun im going to see the 1 i have gotten 4 of already?, note: i can see higher attacks ones but could they be modded?, i will continue to farm see if i get a higher damage model J-NoX 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) HAS EVERY GOOD PLAYER LEFT WIKI??? THE LVL 69 ELEPHANT GUN CANT EXIST !!!!! PERIOD !!!!! xX ggalarimfighter Xx :It drops from Shagzilla. 14:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::'No it does not. Lv. 69 gear DOES NOT DROP from enemies, period. Lv. 68 is the highest gear you can get from chests and enemies. Lv. 69 gear is only sold in vending machines and dropped by loot midgets (midgets that jump out of weapon chests in DLC3). Since only Skagzilla drops Whitting's Elephant Gun in playthrough 2.5, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET A LV 69 ELEPHANT GUN WITHOUT CHEATING OR PLAYING USER-CREATED CONTENT ON THE PC VERSION. 11:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC)' ::::Angry much? -- 12:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Level change Been Farming Skagzilla for awhile now, maybe killed him 20 times roughly, finally dropped an elephant gun, lvl 48, 1047, 98.3, 0.6 , 6. The thing is when i picked it up it was a level 48 but when equipped it becomes level 42, i never knew why weapons change level when equipped, anyone??J-NoX 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Weapon proficiencies were supposed to reduce the level requirement as well, but was eventually scrapped for the release. The numbers still change because of the old code, but it's inconsequential. --Nagamarky 23:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) stfu fag Scope Though Whitting's Elephant Gun doesn't have a scope which is unusual for a sniper, it does have high accuracy anyway and not to mention the damage. The usage and Description section states that it always spawns with 98.3 accuracy, but the item card claims anywhere between 98.3 and 98.5. Does anyone have an example of a WEG with 98.4 or 98.5? JDbbx 09:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : If the weapon spawns with the Long accessory, it will have an accuracy of 98.5. Dämmerung 16:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Fair enough! JDbbx 17:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) LvL 50 Version? Has anyone noticed the color of the gun...it looks like a Jakobs ZZ type gun. So maybe the level 50 version, that the developers were talking about was a XX version of the gun, level 50 and as you may know XX guns are WAY better than ZZ for damage so I am thinking around 1559 damage if the level 50/XX version even exists. anyone else think so? --User:720M37H3U5 Also I think I know how to get the highest version of every unique weapon except for: Rider and The Meat Grinder. First complete the first playthrough then go online or get a friend then get up to LvL 50. Then start playthrough 2 and complete all the main story quests but keep ALL the side-quests for later. Then on playthrough 2.5 (which everything will be leveled up to max) do the side-quests then. But I have no confirmation that the quests will be leveled up max too. --User:720M37H3U5 Confirm the above. On playthrough 2.5 all guaranteed drops (drops, not rewards) are significantly improved over their previous versions. The most extreme example of this I've seen is Wee Wee's Super Booster. Arandil23 01:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a lvl50 version and it does around 1580 damage and its fire rate exceeds any i have seen on the site. having 0.9 (0.1 above normal limit). Confirmation of Gearbox mentioning Level 50 version We need either a citation for the level 50 Whitting's Elephant Gun or that statement needs to be removed from the article. It's been there for a while with no source. Spent ten minutes Googling it and came up with nothing. -- 16:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :We'll remove it, and if someone finds proof, it'll go back in. I think this is the only place anyone'll ever hear it from. 16:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. -- 16:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyone seen one with this much damage I just found this when power leveling. It isn't modded for sure since I seen it fly out of skagzilla ten seconds ago in a single player game -- anon8792 : I found this on Xbox for anyone wondering. I was power leveling proficiencies with a modded revolver repeatedly killing Skagzilla, Rakk Hive then restarting. I went to kill Skagzilla and when I shot it, this came out. I'm happy since I had one with very similar stats but less power with a little more fire rate -- anon8792 : That thing is an absolute monster. I'm envious. It looks like it even has the fast reload attachment on the barrel. 0_0 Tea ache sea : I believe that's actually the "Hard" accessory. It raises damage by a fair percentage. Spaphrenchie 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Several modded versions named the {snip} are able to send Skag bodies flying. This is due to the knockback ability inherent in weapons with Jakobs materials. Generally knockback is per projectile. i just found a lv 66 one wich does over 1500!! i know crazy ey i just checked here cos i got it from a drop of skaggzilla so looks like i got the most powerful one :P anyone find an insanzier one please tell me :) peace Owt Daviee (jan 16 2011) I just farmed Skagzilla for about 20 minutes with my level 69 Siren. Got him to drop a Elephant Gun with over 1600 Damage. Pretty sweet. chainsawzero on xbox360 18:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :see [[User:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor#Boss_Weapons_After_Second_Playthrough|''The Evil Dr. F's]] userpage. : :I have several Whitting's Elephant Guns, though the best one that I own is this little monstrosity: :This has the highest damage value that I've ever seen attributed to this weapon. What's scary is that it's "only" Level 66. Imagine how much damage a Level 68 version could do... LunarArchivist 06:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::i am skeptical that anyone has seen this weapon. unless i am sorely mistaken, the above pic is a gearcalc image... 06:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I Agree. The entire picture just looks... off. There's that yellowish-orange bit where the barrel meets the body, the silverish bit where the stock meets the body isn't as thick as it's supposed to be, oh and why is the word "gun" on a new line? GearCalc 100%. -- 08:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: The weapon exists, but the image is a shop, I can tell from the pixels. That said, you could do better, with the heavy accessory: Mine has almost the same amount of damage, but a much higher fire rate. Shep's can break the 2K I believe. 08:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::Geez...rough crowd here. Not exactly the warm reception I was hoping for. Oh well, since the only acceptable proof of my claim is a screenshot, here you go: ::: :::LunarArchivist 04:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, lunar. the wiki tends to attract the odd "look at teh gunz that i made found! lulz!!" and we have a dedicated community of rc's that have become a little, er... gunshy. (groan) very nice find. 05:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't get me wrong, it is a very nice find. I'll hunt for better in the 5th collumn >:D Forgive our skepticism (read above). Can I ask where the picture comes from though? It looks like a gearcalc screen, but that tops at level 61... Did you shop the image? 06:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) (Dr. F's note - ive been talking to Lunar via raptr. interesting ideas, might shake up the wiki a bit. anyway the image comes from willowshrubbery i believe.) Replicating a gun with something other than a screenshot is not a bad thing, however, you prolly should have said it was a representation of what you had. LOL Throwing up an obivious "non-screenshot" would be makeing the "rough crowd" that you speak of :D 08:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's other note - i have explained that non screenshots/item cards are not permitted on article talk pages but are allowed for forum/talk/inventory pages. this could be an item for sscc and greet squad to look out for.) ::: :::Thanks for clearing that up, Dr. F. :) :::While I do artificially increase my backpack storage capacity to an insane degree in order to facilitate farming, that's about the extent of the save file modding that I engage in. My weapons are all legit. Hell, I even kill Crawmerax the Invincible using regular guns, which is a huge pain in the butt, even with Lilith and the safe spot glitches. :::Thanks for the vote of confidence, Fryguy. :D :::Happypal, you're more than welcome to find a better version. :) My initial post wasn't really about bragging rights. Someone asked what the highest level damage Whitting's Elephant Gun was, I noticed that one of mine happened to be higher than all those listed here, so I posted. :::Just FYI: while talking with Dr. F. last night, I did use Willowtree to boost my gun to Level 69 just to see how much damage it would do if it were that high. As it turns out, the magic number is 1902, which makes that 2K version you speculated about seem well within reach. :::Oh, and to answer your question: while Gearcalc does indeed have a Level 61 cap, if you upload your save file to Willow Shrubbery, you can "bypass" it and generate stats and images for higher level weapons. I don't even Photoshop my Gearcalc images. ;) LunarArchivist 01:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, whilst we're on the subject of science, why don't you also add the heavy accessory to it under willow tree, to see? 17:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::It took me a while to figure out what you were talking about since, as mentioned earlier, I'm not a modder. You were right, though. Adding acc4_Heavy boosted the damage to 2039. :::::On a side note, how accurate is the "Mechanics" section of this entry? I own five Whitting's Elephant Guns of different levels, but they'' all spawned with '''mag4' and not mag 2. They also all have''' grip4'''. LunarArchivist 21:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wrote the mechanics sections, and most of the data comes from willow tree. They should all be overall correct, but there might always be a typo somewhere. 08:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::killed skagzilla 6 times with extreme luck in pt2.5. got a crapbox elephant gun the third time, BUT, the sixth time i got one with 2003 damage! (lvl68 body4,w/heavy accesory). i love it! it almost doubles the damage of my bessie which spawned with the lowest damage possible for lvl68=( on other talk pages, people say the lack of a scope is makes this gun horrible, but its a matter of preference. i like how my gun is far too powerful for a scope. it feels like the hunting rifle from fallout 3 that 1 shot kills with a headshot. and its always freaking accurate! what im saying is, dont sell it immediately, try it out until you get at least 10 criticals with it. its an overabundance of extreme satisfaction sniping with ironsights and getting a critical. so yeah... 2003 damage... cram it up your cramhole LaFleur!! The Deutschemark 07:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I have one just a bit over 1500. Going for an even more powerful version. Incredible effective gun. Ishimura Elite 12:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Got it! Got it on my first playthrough ever on the game. I feel kinda happy knowing it's extra rare and I got it first try. (: 247 dmg, accuracy of 98.3, RoF of 0.8 05:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hate to spoil your fun, but you always get it when you turn in Big Game Hunter. It's only rare when you're farming Skagzilla for it. Auntarie 07:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC)